femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Courtney Shayne (Jawbreaker)
' Courtney Shayne '(Rose Mcgowan) is the main antagonist in the 1999 teen comedy film Jawbreaker. Courtney Shayne is the leader of a popular clique at Regan High School. She ruled the school with her friends Julie, Marcie, and Liz Purr, and they were known as "The Flawless Four". Courtney ruled the school with terror and domination, while Liz ruled with tenderness. Courtney and her friends kidnap their friend Elizabeth "Liz" Purr in order to surprise her on her 17th birthday. To keep Liz from screaming, Shayne puts a jawbreaker in her mouth, and they stuffed her in the trunk of a car. However the big surprise was on them. They open the trunk of Shayne's car and found her dead. In a panic they decide to make her death seem like she was raped. They took Lizz back to her house in order make it look like she was raped. However Fern Mayo the school outcast had been asked by the principal to give Liz her homework. When she arrived, Fern overheard the others arguing about what to do about Liz. When they discovered Fern, they gave chase. Courtney offered her a make-over and told her they would teach her how to be popular. After a bit of hesitation, Fern accepted. After the make-over, they renamed her Vylette. The group discarded Julie and had Vylette taker her place in the group. Courtney then went to a local bar and picked up a man, who she brought back to Liz's place and made it that they had sex. Vylette became more popular than Courtney, which didn't go over well with Courtney. She made posters which would reveal Vylette's true identity. She posted them all over the school. After the humiliation, Vylette took back her name, Fern and teamed up with Julie and Julie's new boyfriend, Zack to get even with Courtney. Meanwhile, Courtney was getting ready for the prom. Julie found a recorded audio of Courtney taking responsibility for Liz's death. At the prom, Zack rigged the audio equipment to playback the recording of Courtney saying, "I killed Liz, I killed the Teen Dream. Deal with it". This was played over and over. Courtney saw Julie was smiling and figured out that she was responsible for her downfall. Julie smirked and gave Courtney the middle finger and mouthed "EAT SHIT!" before she waved in a sassy way to Courtney. Horrified and angered by her actions, the students turned against Courtney, shouting obscenities and throwing the flowers from their prom suits at her as she attempted to run for the door. Julie took a picture of Courtney's humiliation and despair. Her final fate is unknown, but it is assumed that she was arrested for the death of Elizabth Purr. Trivia *Rose McGowan is perhaps best known for replacing Katee Sackhoff as Teddy Rowe during the sixth and final season of Nip/Tuck, and also played hidden villainess Sasha in Ready to Rumble. *Rose McGowan also played Debbie Strand in the 1998 film "Devil in the Flesh". *Rose McGowan appeared as The Evil Enchantress and one of the Blue Moon Beasts in two separate episodes of the TV series "Charmed". *Rose McGowan appeared as Cassandra Davina in the 2008 episode "Bombshell" for the TV series "Law & Order: SVU". Gallery AdmiredDeepGerenuk-mobile.jpg giphy-4.gif giphycourtney.gif giphy-2courtney.gif tumblr_m6u0qycx061qa44uqo1_500.gif MV5BZTY2NGQ4OWMtZWE4Yi00ZDIwLTgzY2ItMzEwNDc0NWI5MjMzXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyMzI4Nzk0NjY@._V1_.jpg giphy-3.gif Jawbreaker-trunk.jpg Courtney_Alice_Shaye.jpg 94c6efffacea4ef5d867f944b715ff8d--eating-disorders-lonely.jpg MV5BMTk0MjIzNDQ0M15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNjMxMDkyNA@@._V1._SX640_SY462_.jpg anigif_enhanced-buzz-4134-1378417103-31.gif giphy-1courtney.gif Category:1990s Category:Beehive Hairstyle Category:Brunette Category:Bully Category:Choker Necklace Category:Femme Fatale Category:Greedy Category:Jealous Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Murderer Category:Psychotic Category:Rich Category:Sadist Category:Schoolgirl Category:Snob Category:Fate: Humiliated